poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Playtime/Teen Pumpkin Cake
This is how Operation: Playtime and teen Pumpkin Cake goes in Thomas' Toy Adventure 3. a toy chest Thomas: Okay, places, everyone. Come on, come on get in position. Rarity: Wait. I can't find my cat. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Who's horn is in my face? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I think that's my horn. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right, Twilight. I hope Thomas' plan works for us. Tirek: Yes. Arcee: Hey, Optimus. Mind if I squeeze in next to ya? Optimus Prime: Yes. I mean, no. Why would I mind squeezing stuttering next to you. his throat Is it hot in here? Matau T. Monkey: Oh, here they come. Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack pull a sock into the room Crash Bandicoot: You three got it? Ultra Magnus: Mission accomplished. cheered and Ryan hugs Tirek Thomas: Careful. Careful. drag the sock into the chest and Pumpkin's phone drops out Ryan F-Freeman: Pumpkin's phone I hope this works.Adagio Right, Dagi? nods Thomas: Okay. We've got one shot at this. Everyone ready? Sonata Dusk: We are, like, ready, Thomas. Let's do it. Thomas: Okay, Optimus. Aria Blaze: Time to make a call. opens a panel and Pumpkin's phone number appears then Arcee dials the number into the first phone then Pumpkin's phone rings, alerting her to the room Optimus Prime: Target is on approach. Thomas: Just like we rehearsed it guys. Tirek: If that don't work. I'm leaving. Thomas: We get it, Tirek. Now shhh. now a teenager, enters the room Thomas: Here it comes now. freezes comes in and picks up Tirek who is holding her phone. She tugs it free of his hands and puts it to her ear after opening it Pumpkin Cake: Hello? Hello? Anypony there? the phone, groaning Pound Cake, I thought I told you to stay out of my room! Pound Cake: I wasn't in your room, Pumpkin! Pumpkin Cake: Then who was messing with my stuff? Pound Cake: It's not me. Pumpkin leaves, Thomas and the toys peak out of the chest James: Well, that went well. Ryan F-Freeman: She held you, Tirek. nods James: Who are we kidding? The girl's seventeen years old. Twilight Sparkle: We never get played with by her now. Ryan F-Freeman: Tirek. Go somewhere. his friends I think we need a staff meeting. Thomas: True, Ryan. Everyone, a staff meeting on. Megatron: sighs Not again. Ryan F-Freeman: Is everyone gathered, Ivy? Princess Ivy: Yes. I didn't need to gather them of course. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, everyone. We knew that Operation Playtime was a long shot. James: More like a missfire. Ryan F-Freeman: But, this order of business is not about getting played with. It's about... Ten Cents: Being there for Pumpkin, we know. Princess Ivy: We can't try again. We're closing off shop. Ryan F-Freeman: Ivy's right, guys. James and the others: What?! Ryan F-Freeman: It's our last shot. We can do other adventures. Optimus Prime: We're going into attic mode folks. Keep your accessories with you at all times. Spare parts, batteries, anything you need for audilly transition. Ten Cents (Salty's Lighthouse Version): Audilly? Don't you get it? We're done! Finished! Over the hill! Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, guys. We knew this day was coming. Sunshine (Salty's Lighthouse): Yeah. But now it's here. this is happening, Optimus sees Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack climbing to the window Sci-Ryan: Look. We could make this. I don't trust Mal for shouting at Flain. Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack. What do you think you're doing? Ultra Magnus: We are moving on, sir. Ryan F-Freeman: Moving on?! Thomas: Are you out of your fragging minds?! Wheeljack: Pumpkin's grown up now. Tirek: He's right. When the trash bags come out. The Wreckers and I are the first to go. Thomas: Trash bags?! Ryan F-Freeman: Who said anything about trash bags?! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer